


From The Mouth of Babes.

by SheriffStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Lactation Kink, Mentions of extreme underage, Mentions of past Sherriff Stilinski/Claudia Stilinski relationship, Mentions of past masturbation, Nursing Kink, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheriffStilinski/pseuds/SheriffStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia stopped wearing panties after awhile, it just got in the way of her fucking herself while Stiles nursed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Mouth of Babes.

**Author's Note:**

> Shh. Let's just pretend that Mama Stilinski is alive for this fic to work, yes?
> 
>  **WARNING** ; this fic has a mother and son sexual relationship in it. It also mentions _extreme underage_. If this isn't your thing, please click on the back button and enjoy the rest of your evening/day. 
> 
> If it is, welcome. Enjoy. If there's anything I need to tag, please let me know.

Claudia remembers when she used to breast feed Stiles, remembers how soaked her panties got from his plush mouth wrapping around a taut and sensitive nipple. She'd usually wait until after Stiles was sated and fast asleep, before jumping John's bones and riding herself to two orgasms before he even had his first. 

Other times she just couldn't wait. The sounds of her son suckling, the wet slide of lips and tongue lashing against her nipple, had her legs spreading apart and two fingers rubbing fast circles around her clit until her body shuddered. 

Now, Claudia could never have predicted this, her sixteen year old son being the one between her legs, licking and sucking at her pussy with his eyes closed. 

Her thighs tremble and her chest heaves, fingers fisting in the bedsheets as her hips roll up to a talented tongue and mouth. Sweat's beginning to collect in the dips of her collarbones and the hollow of her lower back, but she could care less. Not when she's nearly on her third orgasm of the night. 

"Fuck, baby." She pants, teeth closing around her bottom lip at the wet sounds coming from between her legs. "You make Mama feel so good, always made me feel so good."

She's rewarded with two long fingers sliding inside and crooking up, an appreciative hum vibrating against her clit. 

"Look at me baby," she whispers, feeling her inner muscles beginning to clench, hips fucking against the wet muscle sliding between her slick folds. "Show me those pretty eyes."

Round doe eyes, so similar to her own, flick up to meet hers and Claudia groans. 

"You know I used to fuck myself on my fingers when I breast fed you," she tells him, laughing breathlessly at the groan Stiles lets out against her. "Yeah, you used to get me so wet when you sucked on Mama's tits. Had me moaning just like -- just like this."

Her stomach clenches when teeth graze her clit and then she's tossing her head back on a sharp cry, two fingers pumping in and out of her, every second thrust brushing against the bundle of nerves inside. 

Stiles slowly slips his fingers out, gentling his strokes with his tongue until she pulls away shakily, swearing under her breathe when she watches him lap at his hand and fingers, red lips smacking together lazily as he chases her taste. 

"Come here baby," Claudia says, shivers when something hard pokes her thigh as Stiles pillows his head on her shoulder, his hot breathe fanning over her right breast. "Let Mama take care of you."

Stiles moans softly when she wraps her fingers around his cock, starts to thrust quick and shallowly between the circle of her fist. His tongue darts out and sweeps against her nipple, making her turn slightly so he can do it again.

"Wish I could remember nursing you, Mama." He rumbled, hand coming to cup her other breast, palm hot and rough against her skin. "Wish I could remember what your milk tasted like."

Claudia has to squeeze her legs together to ease the renewed throbbing coming from her pussy at Stiles' words. 

A thought crosses her mind then and it speeds her hand up as teeth close around her nipple. 

"You can, Stiles." She whispers in his ear, her hips moving on their own accord as she imagined being pinned down to the bed, ankles hooked around her son's lower back as he fucked into her. "All you have to do is come inside of me. Breed the hole you came out of."

Groaning, Stiles comes bodily between them, hot strips of come slicking her hand and sliding through her fingers. 

He's panting when he pulls away, eyes blown wide enough that Claudia can't see the honey whiskey hue she's used to. He leans up, captures her lips with his own, tongue coming out to swipe against his bottom lip and humming when she could taste herself. 

"Do you mean it?" He asks, mouth brushing against hers.

Looking at him from under her lashes, she takes the hand with her son's come covering it and begins to fuck herself with it, heel grinding hard against her clit as two fingers dip into her, her slick and Stiles' come mixing together. 

"Come breed Mama, baby."


End file.
